Saw 8
by Thebets300
Summary: Despuès de que Laerence encerrara a Hoffman alguien conocido aparece, esto solo es el inicio puès EL JUEGO APENAS COMIENZA.


**Què onda amigos, volvi con una historia que nada que ver xD... bueno saw a sido de mis peliculas favoritas, esto sera como un "saw 8" esta basado despuès de saw 7, bueno empezemos.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Puede que en unas partes haiga spoilers de peliculas pasadas asi que si aùn no ven las peliculas y no quieren arruinarse la sorpresa, puès no lean.**

El juego apenas comienza

El doctor Lawrence deja encerrado a Hoffman en el baño de saw 1, el doctor se encontraba saliendo del edificio, y un auto afuera...

-¿Què paso con Hoffman?- pregunto un enmascarado.

-No cumplio con el legado de Jigsaw, ahora debe sufrir las consecuencias- explico Lawrence.

-Entendido- dijo el segundo enmascarado.

Los 2 enmascarados se quitaron sus mascaras... y son nada màs ni nada menos que Brad y Ryan (los de la trampa pùblica al inicio de saw 7)

Lawrence decidio seguir con el legado de Jigsaw.

-Es hora de empezar nuestro juego- dijo Lawrence.

Calle 54, departamento 5...

Raùl era un candidato para gobernador, el prometia pero no cumplia, a el solo le importaba la fama y el dinero, el se encontraba en su apartamento mirando televisiòn cuando inesperadamente se fue la luz.

-¡Genial ahora debo revisar los fusibles!- se quejo Raùl.

El camino hasta donde estaban los fusibles y encontro un cable cortado, luego escucho un extraño sonido en la cocina.

-¿Hola?...¿hay alguien ahi?- pregunto Raùl asustado.

-¡Esto no es gracioso, ahora sal de ahi o llamare a la policìa!- dijo Raùl creyendo que se trataba de un bromista.

Luego alguien con mascara de cerdo salto y le inyecto algo a Raùl dejandolo inconciente.

Ràul desperto en un cuarto metàlico con poca luz, una ventana, y un televisor, el tenia un extraño artefacto en la cabeza, còmo un casco, luego el televisor se prendio mostrando a Billy (asi se llama el muñeco)

-Hola Raùl, quiero jugar un juego, por años has estafado a mucha gente sin importar sus pertenencias, y ahora que eres candidato a gobernador, prometes y no cumples, si engañas a una sola persona, imaginate el daño que causarìas al dañar a un estado entero, hoy demostraras què puedes cambiar esa actitud, ese casco que llevas en la cabeza se llama "el rompecabezas" su nombre lo dice todo, fue usado en la epoca medieval, si no encuentras la llave a tiempo, el rompecabezas se activara y destruira tu cranèo, tiene un minuto, vivir o morir, tu decides, que empiece el juego.-

-¡No, Ayudaaa, que alguien me ayude!- gritaba Raùl.

Raùl vio el reloj y empezo a buscar la llave, luego vio una pequeña caja con una llave adentro, lo malo es que esa caja tenia unas espinas metalicas, Raùl metio la mano lentamente mientras su mano sangraba por las espinas metalicas.

-¡Ahhh!- gritaba Raùl.

No soporto mas el dolor y saco la mano justo cuando estaba a 1 cm de la llave.

el reloj llego termino de contar y el rompecabezas se activo, la parte superior del caso empezo a bajar destrozando el cranèo de Raùl, su mandibula se rompio seguido de su cranèo, hasta que finalmente murio.

Lo que Raùl no sabia esque habia un espejo de doble vista atràs de el.

-Parece que fallo- dijo un enmàscarado.

-Ya lo creo Daniel- dijo Lawrence.

El enmascarado se quita la màscara y se descubre que es Daniel, pero un poco mayor.

-¿Y ahora què?- pregunto Daniel.

-Nose..-

-Ire a casa, nos vemos luego doc-se despidio Daniel.

-Chau Daniel-

Lawrence estaba pensativo, se preguntaba si Hoffman habia escapado o estaba agonizando...

Baño de saw...

Hoffman intentaba liberarse de la cadena, aunque estaba dèbil el no se rendìa, en ese momento un hombre entro.. no se le vio bien la cara debido a la oscuridad.

-¿Quièn eres tù?- pregunto Hoffman.

-Nadie en especial- contesto el tipo, su voz era algo familiar.

Luego el hombre misterioso saco una pistola y le disparo a Hoffman.

-Ahora yo pondre las reglas- dijo en voz baja el tipo misterioso.

2 horas despuès el doc fue al baño de sae a ver si Hoffman seguia ahi, para su sorpresa encontro a Hoffman muerto con una herida de bala.

-¿Pero què?- se pregunto a si mismo Gordon.

Casa abandonada...

Lawrence y sus secuases usaban una casa abandonada como base.

-Brad, Ryan, Daniel- los llamo Lawrence.

-¿Què pasa?- pregunto Ryan.

-¿Uno de ustedes fue a matar a Hoffman con un arma?- pregunto Lawrence enseñando la bala ensangrentada.

-Yo no- dijo Brad.

-Ni yo- dijo Daniel.

-Ami no me miren- dijo Ryan.

-Interesante- dijo Lawrence en voz baja.

Los 3 chicos se miraron preguntandose quien habra matado a Hoffman...

En eso el celular de Lawrence suena.

-Lawrence, un hombre vino y dejo una grabadora para ti- dijo la Sra. Gordon.

-Entendido, voy para alla- dijo Lawrence colgando y cerrando el celular.

Casa de Breth...

Breth es el abogado de Lawrence, se encontraba bebiendo cervezas cuando escucho un extraño sonido en un pasillo.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Breth espantado.

-¿Hay alguien ahi?-

-¡Responda!-

En eso un hombre con capucha salta y lo deja inconciente.

Breth despierta en un pequeño salòn con un pasillo enfrente, en eso el televisor se prende.

-Hola Breth, quiero jugar un juego, tengo entendido que eres abogado de Lawrence, bueno tengo planes para el y te involucra a ti, asi que debes completar 5 pruebas o moriras, segùn tus muñequeras explosivas, tienes 1 hora, que empiece el juego.- dijo un tipo con capucha, luego el televisor se apago.

Breth comenzo a caminar hasta llegar a su primera prueba, luego Breth encuentra una grabadora y la enciende.

-Hola Breth, aqui tengo a un amgo tuyo se llama Juan, el es un drogadicto, si el muere habra un drogadicto menos de cuàl no habra que preocuparse, lo puse en una trampa que probe con Seth hace años, "el pendulo" si no metes tu mano en el pequeño compartimiento cerca de la puerta, Juan sera partido en 2, pero ten cuidado, ese pequeño compartimiento tiene dispositivos que pueden causar quemaduras graves, tienes 1 minuto, tu eliges si Juan vive o muere, haz tu elecciòn-

-¡Breth, amigo, ayudame!- grito Juan desesperado.

-¡No te preocupes!-dijo Breth.

El metio la mano en el compartimiento pero los dispositivos se activaron y le empezaron a quemar la mano.

-¡Ahhh!- gritaba Breth.

-¡Resiste!- decia Juan.

Breth saco su mano.

-¡Lo siento, no puedo!- le decia Breth a Juan.

-Si puedes Breth, porfavor no me hagas esto!- decia Juan desesperado puès faltaban 30 segundos, Breth metio la mano una vez màs.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritaba Breth, hasta que finalmente Juan quedo libre.

-¡Gracias amigo, te debo una!- decia Juan agradecido.

-Lo què me debes es una mano derecha- dijo Breth sarcasticamente mirando su mano herida.

Comisaria de policia...

Habia un nuevo detective asignado al caso de Jigsaw, se llama Steve.

-Bueno Steve, mejor preparate que cada oficial que es asignado al caso de Jigsaw... muere- dijo el jefe de policìa.

-No se preocupe, ami nadie me matara- dijo Steve.

-Como digas- dijo el jefe.

Steve se encontraba mirando los papeles, el ya estaba enterado de que Hoffman era ayudante de Jigsaw, asi que saco un arma y se fue en su busquèda.

Pero luego le llamaron puès descubrieron un cadavèr con el cranèo destrozado (Raùl).

Al llegar a la ecena del crimen, vio el cadavèr decapitado.

-Parece que los asesinatos aùn no acaban- dijo Steve mirando el cadavèr.

-Encontramos esto- dijo otro detective.

-Sera mejor analizar esa grabadora- dijo Steve tomandola.

-Em... agente Esteve, mejor mire esto- dijo otro oficial.

Luego todos vieron un mensaje que decia "TEN CUIDADO STEVE".

Steve se sintio algo atemorizado por el mensaje, pero el ya estaba decidido a atrapar a Jigsaw de una cez por todas.

Casa de Lawrence...

La sra. Gordon le dio la grabadora a Lawrence, el la activo y la escucho.

-Hola Lawrence, talvez no me recuerdes pero tu y yo nos conocimos hace mucho, me prometiste algo y no lo cumpliste, es hora de que cobre venganza, justo ahora e capturado a Breth, tu abogado, esta en juego, si decides ayudarlo ahi ves tu. solo te advierto que cobrare mi venganza, asi que yo diria que te cuides la espalda, ah y de Hoffman no tendràs que preocuparte. puès _el juego apenas comienza._

**Creo que ya saben quien es el tipo misterioso... bueno si no saben deberan esperar hasta el ultimo episodio. Espero, tomatazos y review.**


End file.
